


Human

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Anatoly's last thoughts were those of his and Vladimir's childhood. His younger brother doesn't remember much from when he was little but knows that Anatoly was the best big brother anyone could ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at bottom

**_December 26, 1981_**  
**_Moscow, Russia_**

_Anatoly Ranskahov stood in the hospital waiting room, waiting for his papa to come to get him._  
_He had been waiting for this for nine months, the day his younger brother or sister would be born._  
_Suddenly his father came into the waiting room, smiling at his son. "Come on, Tolik. Someone wants to see you."_  
_The nine-year-old his father's hand, suddenly nervous. What if his new sibling didn't like him? He pushed that thought away, determined to be the best big brother ever._

_-_  
_**2015**_  
_**Hell's Kitchen, New York**_  
-

Anatoly tried desperately to fight Fisk back. He refused to let this fat shit control him and his brother, and yet here he was. He groaned as he was thrown into the back of a car, then roughly dragged back out.  
     His last thoughts were of Vladimir. He had failed his little brother. Maybe if he had done a better job of raising and providing for him after their parents died, they wouldn't have been in this mess. Some big brother he was. He couldn't even keep him and his brother safe in Moscow, how could he be able to in America?  
     He barely processed the car door being slammed shut against his head.  
     " _I'm sorry, Volodoya,"_ He thought, and then everything went dark.

-

  _He shuffled into the hospital room, smiling at his mama as he got closer to her bed. As he saw the bundle in the little blue blanket, he felt a bit relieved. "What's his name?"_  
_"Vladimir. Would you like to hold him, Toly?" His mother replied, hoping that the nine-year-old wasn't too anxious about this new situation._  
_Hesitantly, Anatoly nodded, taking the infant from his mom. He was shocked at how small his new brother was and felt as though he would accidentally break him in half. "Hi, Volodya, " He whispered, carefully brushing his new brother's soft, pale tufts of hair._  
_In response, little Vladimir started to cry, not liking his head being touched by this strange boy._  
_"Shhh, it's okay, malen'kiy monstr, " Anatoly cooed. Obviously, his brother did not think it was okay because he started crying even louder. Quickly, Anatoly handed Vladimir back to his mother, not wanting to get in trouble. "I don't think he likes me, mama."_  
_His mother shook her head, cradling Vladimir carefully. "He just needs some time. All of this is new to him, remember?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malen'kiy monstr- little monster


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at bottom

  
_**Moscow, 1986**_  
_**-**_  
_Five-year-old Vladimir giggled as he tiptoed into his brother's room. It was his first day of kindergarten and he couldn't be more excited. He wanted to be just like his brother, who was very smart and had more friends than Vlad could count._  
_As soon as he was close enough to Anatoly's bed, he jumped onto his older brother, giggling loudly._  
_"Wake up, Toly! It's time for school!"_  
_Anatoly groaned, and gently shoved Vladimir off of him. "What time is it, malen'kiy monstr?"_  
_"Time to wake up!" His brother answered, laying down on his stomach by his brother and trying to peel his eyes open._  
_"Ouch, that hurts, monstr!" Anatoly hissed, swatting his brother's hands away._  
_"Well then maybe you should wake up so I don't miss kindergarten. Mama said you have to "pick out clothes that make me look smart," because she and Papa had work."_  
_"I know, relax, child." Anatoly sat up, yawning, and then got out of bed. "Let's go get you ready, da, monstr?"_  
-  
As Wesley left the warehouse, Sergei came in. " _We found Anatoly."_  
_"Excellent, bring him in, "_ Vladimir was relieved, he had been so worried that something had happened to his older brother.  
-  
_"Toly, come on, we're going to miss dinner!"_  
_The eighteen-year-old rolled his eyes at his younger brother's eagerness. "Volodoya, we're not going to miss dinner."_  
_Vladimir raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Promise?"_  
_"I promise, malen'kiy monstr. Now hurry up or else we will miss dinner. Then mama will be angry at us."_

-  
     Vladimir's relief didn't last very long, however, as Sergei came back in holding a body covered with a sheet. The mafia leader was silent as the body was placed on the table in front of him.  
     "I'm sorry, " Sergei started, trying to offer some sort of condolence to the remaining Ranskahov brother.  
     Vladimir ignored him, reaching out to take the sheet off his dead brother, then hesitating.   
     "Who did this?" He hissed, his hand hovering over the sheet, not wanting to face the reality of what lay under it.   
     "A black mask was inside of his jacket when we found him, " Sergei answered softly and went out of the room for a moment, returning with a pail of water and a towel.  
     Vladimir finally gained the courage to remove the sheet and fell apart as soon as he did so; a rare thing for the man. "Anatoliy, brat. Moy bol'shoy brat. Mne zhal'. Eto dolzhen byl byt' ya."  
     He took his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly. "When we find Man in the Mask, I will kill him and remove his head. Then his friends and family will know my pain, " He promised Sergei. The latter nodded and then left the room, wanting to give Vladimir time alone with his brother to process everything.  
     As soon as Sergei left, Vladimir began to wipe the blood off of his brother, trying to ignore the fact that his head was gone.   
**"Ya otomshchu za to, chto on sdelal s toboy, brat. ya** obeshchayu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malen'kiy monstr- little monster
> 
> Anatoliy, brat. Moy bol'shoy brat. Mne zhal'. Eto dolzhen byl byt' ya- Anatoly, brother. My big brother. I'm sorry. It should have been me.
> 
> Ya otomshchu za to, chto on sdelal s toboy, brat. ya obeshchayu- I will get revenge for what he did to you, brother. I promise


End file.
